Fiendfyre
|hand=Hold wand aloft |light=Fire |effect=Unleashes cursed fire |creator= }} Fiendfyre was a curse that produced enchanted flames of immense size and heat that were capable of destroying nearly anything in its path, taking the form of gigantic fiery beasts that seek out living targets such as serpents, chimaeras, dragons, and birds of prey. The curse was advanced dark magic, and it was one of the few known substances capable of destroying Horcruxes. Description and effects during the Battle of Hogwarts, in the Room of Requirement]] Fiendfyre was an immensely powerful fire that cannot be extinguished by normal or enchanted water, It was also very difficult for the caster to control, flowing from their wand in a continuous stream of flame. If the caster flicks their wand when the stream of flame was still running from it, a jet of fire would shoot off and become a flaming animal. When cast, the fire appears with a roaring, billowing noise and gave its victims only a split-second's warning to escape, quickly consuming anything in the vicinity of its caster. The flames were of an abnormally large size and take the shape of fiery monsters and beasts such as snakes, dragons, eagles, and chimeras, constantly mutating into other beasts as well as powerful, formless flames that destroy all things flammable around itself. The fire even possessed a sentience of its own, a continuous (though far from latent) desire to burn anything it could. It would pursue any nearby lifeforms and anything that it could destroy, and was capable of incinerating anything through mere contact. As Fiendfyre was inherently extremely dangerous, most casters would have major difficulty with controlling the fire once it had been unleashed. There was also a charm to cease the flames, but unfortunately Vincent Crabbe never paid attention in class long enough to learn them, therefore costing him his life. Casters with greater skill had an easier time controlling the flames such as Lord Voldemort. It was unknown if the fire was able to burn off on its own. Fiendfyre was one of the few substances known to be able to destroy a Horcrux. Hermione Granger was aware of this, but never considered the use of it against Voldemort's Horcruxes due to the inherently dangerous, uncontrollable nature of the spell. Known uses Known practitioners Amycus Carrow PM.png|Amycus Carrow Vincent Crabbe.jpg|Vincent Crabbe Merula_Snyde_Headshot.jpg|Merula Snyde GormlaithGaunt.png|Gormlaith Gaunt (possibly) See also *Firestorm *Protego Diabolica Behind the scenes * In Gregory Goyle conjures Fiendfyre and dies instead of Crabbe, since Crabbe had been cut from the film. Also, whereas Crabbe died because he could not run fast enough from the fire, Goyle was depicted as having been unable to stop the flame from pouring out of his wand (who then ends up throwing it away into the flames), and falling into the flames from grabbing a loose chair while climbing up a mountain of various objects to safety. * In the film adaptation, Fiendfyre was not used to completely destroy Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. Instead, Harry stabbed it with the Serpent of Slytherin's fang to damage it, and then Ron kicked it into the Fiendfyre to finish the job. This led Voldemort's mangled soul to possess the flames briefly and scream in pain before it was destroyed. * In Fiendfyre may had been used by a Durmstrang student at the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament, mostly for show. - See here Though as the film came out before the curse debuted in the books, it's likely that the similarity was coincidental. * Fiendfyre was used to assist in duels twice in the films. Lord Voldemort conjures a giant fire snake during his duel with Albus Dumbledore, whose own spellwork counters the attempt on his life. - See this image Likewise, Bellatrix Lestrange uses Fiendfyre to destroy the Burrow when the Death Eaters attempted to capture Harry Potter on Christmas in 1996. - See this image However, both events contradict the events of the books. In the books, Dumbledore forces Voldemort to conjure a shield, and Rufus Scrimgeour visits the Burrow instead of Bellatrix and Fenrir Greyback. Therefore, of these acts of Dark magic, none could be considered canon yet within the continuity of the books. * The protective dark charm Protego Diabolica was remarkably similar in its affects to Fiendfyre, with the notable exception of the former being harmless on those allied with the caster; it possible that these both exceptionally dark and destructive spells were related in some way. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Fiendfyre de:Dämonsfeuer fr:Feudeymon ru:Адское пламя fi: Pirunpalo pl:Szatańska Pożoga pt-br:Fogomaldito uk:Зложар Category:Battle of Hogwarts Category:Conjurations Category:Curses Category:Fire Category:Fire-based magic Category:Horcrux destruction methods Category:Spells of unknown incantation Category:Spells with a light Category:Transfiguration Spells